yui_ooifandomcom-20200213-history
Tina
Tina is a common female given name. It originates from Old English Tyne/''Tyna''/''Tina'', meaning river. It is also a diminutive for names such as Albertina, Bettina, Christina, Christine, Kristina, Martina, Valentina, etc. Its masculine counterpart is Tino. In Finland and Estonia, the name is written as Tiina. In the Russian language, Tina (Ти́на) is a diminutive of the male first names Aventin and Avgustin and the female first names Aventina and Avgustina. People * Tina Ambani, (born 1957), Indian film actress * Tina Arena (born 1967), Australian singer * Tina Campbell (born 1974), American singer from the contemporary gospel duo Mary Mary * Tina Brown, journalist, magazine editor, columnist, talk-show host and author * Tina Cole, actress in My Three Sons * Tina Connelly, Canadian track and field athlete * Tina Cullen, English field hockey forward * Tina Dutta, Indian actress * Tina Fey, American writer and actress * Tina Guo (born 1985), Chinese-American cellist and erhuist * Tina Weymouth, American bass player Talking Heads * Tina Harris, American R'n'B singer * Tina Huang, American actress * Tina Ivanović, Serbian pop-folk singer * Tiina Kankaanpää (born 1976), Finnish discus thrower * Tina Kover, American translator * Tina Livanos, daughter of the Greek shipping magnate Stavros Livanos * Tina Louise, actress on Gilligan's Island * Teena Marie, (1956-2010), American singer * Tina Majorino, American actress * Tina Maze, (born 1983), Slovenian alpine skier * Tina McKenzie, (born 1974), Australian wheelchair basketball player * Tina Peters, German field hockey player * Tina Poitras, (born 1970), Canadian race walker * Tina Rättyä, Finnish heptathlete * Tina Smith, American politician * Tina Sugandh, singer * Tina Turner, singer * Tina Weirather, Liechtenstein alpine skier * Tina Yuzuki, AV Idol * Tina Yothers, former child star * Tina Karol, Ukrainian singer Fictional characters * Christina Gray, a character in A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) * Teletina, the mascot of Teletoon from 1999 to 2007 * Tina, played by Jessica Zucha on Barney and Friends * Tina Armstrong, a character from the fighting video game series Dead or Alive * Tina Belcher, a character from FOX's animated sitcom, Bob’s Burgers * Tina Branford, a fictional character from the Final Fantasy series; main character of Final Fantasy VI (6) * Tina Fran, a character from the show SpongeBob SquarePants * Tina Carlyle, a character in the 1994 film The Mask * Tina Carter, a fictional character from the British soap opera, EastEnders * Tina Cassidy, codenamed “Mainframe” in the animated series C.O.P.S. * Tina Cohen-Chang, a character from Glee * Tina Hopkins, a fictional character from the British soap opera, EastEnders * Tina Kennard, a character on The L Word * Tina Lombardi, a character in the 2004 film A Very Long Engagement * Tina Lord, a character from the American soap One Life to Live * Tina McIntyre, a fictional character from the popular British soap opera, Coronation Street * Tina Martin, a character from Bibi Blocksberg and its spinoff Bibi & Tina * Tina Reilly, a fictional character from the British soap opera, Hollyoaks * Tina Rex, a character from The Amazing World of Gumball * Tina Teaspoon, part of the Spoon family from UK children’s TV series Button Moon * Tina, a character from Tina's Pals and Monica's Gang Category:Italian given names Category:Feminine given names Category:Spanish feminine given names Category:Arabic feminine given names Category:English feminine given names Category:Italian feminine given names Category:Slovene feminine given names Category:German feminine given names Category:Indian feminine given names Category:Scandinavian feminine given names Category:Serbian feminine given names Category:Browse Category:Oot Category:Hoot Category:Ok Category:Boobs Category:Tina